Love and Berry Dress Up and Dance!
|Row 2 title = Release Date |Row 2 info = |Row 3 title = End of Operations |Row 3 info = }} Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance! (Japanese: オシャレ魔女 ラブandベリー, lit. Fashionable Witches: Love and Berry) is a collectible card game produced by Sega, released in October 30, 2004 in Japan and 2006 outside Japan. Since this game released, more than 100 million cards were printed and more than 10,000 machines installed! The arcade machines run on the Sega "NAOMI" Hardware. Objective Your objective is to scan and collect cards to dress up Love and Berry. The 2008 Japanese version added the character, Miesha, available to dress up. Then your opponent will challenge you to a dance battle at a party. Press either one of the buttons to the beat of the song to obtain dance points, as these, along with dress-up power, Always match the Lucky Color, try to have high Dress-up Power, and avoid Pajama Misses along the way to get more cool points! Game Modes There were originally two modes available during the 2004 Autumn-Winter - 2005 Spring-Summer Collection but were later increased to six from 2005 Autumn-Winter Collection. As of the 2008 River/Rivale Collection, a total of seven game modes are available. Available Modes Super Easy '''- A easy version of going with the beat of the song. In the later versions, the selected character you play as guides you when to press the buttons. '''Recommended Easy - The complete version of going with the beat of the song but is less strict. You can play up to the three stages if you do well. Super Hard/Kind of Hard - The complete version of going with the beat of the song but is more strict. You can get a Pajama Miss if you fail to press with the beast, which stops the meter from going up and does damage to your score than normal misses. You can play up to four stages if you do well. Dress-up Research ''' - Try out combinations with different cards by changing your character, including the Lucky Color! In the later versions, a small scene where your selected character walks into the stage and posing is added. You cannot dance in this mode. The game mode was temporarily removed but returns back in the '''2008 River/Rivale Collection. Along with Doggy - A dog card the user scans will dance along with Love and Berry. This game mode is only available in the Japanese releases. Two Player Cooperation - Introduced in the 2008 River/Rivale Collection. Similar to the Easy For Two/Hard For Two, but this time, you get to play up to two stages instead. 2-Player Competition/Two Player Versus Battle '''- Similar to Super Hard, but this time, you and a friend will compete. It was removed in the '''2006 Collection but returns back in the 2008 River/Rivale Collection. Removed Modes Contest Practice/Tournament Practice ' - Similar to Super Hard, but you get to select the song. Only, if you lose, you can continue. '''Easy for Two ' - Introduced later in the '''2006 Collection/3rd-5th Collection, you and a friend will co-op to reach the goal's target. You can play up to the two stages if you do well. In the 2008 River/Rivale Collection, it was removed along with Hard for Two to make way for the new mode: Two Player Cooperation. In the Japanese releases, the lyrics are colored for Love and Berry. Hard for Two '''- Introduced later in the '''2006 Collection/3rd-5th Collection, you and a friend will co-op to reach the goal's target and is more stricter than Easy For Two. Should one of the player misses, they will get a Pajama Miss but if both, they will get a entirely different outfit. Unlike the Pajama Miss, it will decrease your meter with a -100 Dress Up Power set. You can play up to the three stages if you do well. In the 2008 River/Rivale Collection, it was removed along with Hard for Two to make way for the new mode: Two Player Cooperation. In the Japanese releases, the lyrics are colored for Love and Berry. Characters Love ' - She is 14 in Fashion Magic Years. Born on September 16, and loves dressing up cute. Love is voice by Hiromi Konno in the Japanese version. 'Berry - She is also 14 in Fashion Magic Years. Born on November 11, and loves dressing up cool. Berry is voice by Hisayo Yanai in the Japanese dub. Miesha - She is 17 in Fashion Magic Years. Born on November 24, and loves dressing up in clothing with butterflies. Miesha an antagonist in the 2007 Autumn-Winter Collection. She becomes a playable character in the 2008 Summer Collection. Izabera - She is 63 in Fashion Magic Years. Love and Berry's former headmistress in the Fashion Magic Academy. Izabella tells the characters how many points will they need to pass in Easy for Two and Hard for Two. Locations Street Court - A basketball court with a hotdog stand. Boyish clothes are the best style in this area. ''Songs: ABCD Everything's Okay!, Friends, Feelings to go Ahead, Rainbow Colored Tears, Beyond the Sky, or Smile x Smile.'' Fashion Street '''- This is a street where fashion is the theme. Girly clothes are the best style in this area. ''Songs': Talk of the town..., Mysterious Walk, Daddy's Birthday, Please Grant Me My Wish, Happy Anniversary, or Rabubeji! Disco '- Takes place inside in a disco where you've been watched by a large crowd of people. '''Songs: Operation Mirrror Ball, Lookie, Lookie!, Excitement and Flutters, Lovely Smile, Fashionable Magic, or Fantasy Galaxy.'' Seaside Stage '''- A stage that take place in a Seaside Park. Clothes that look like Swimsuits are best here. ''Songs': Sparkle Sparkle Mermaid, This is the Summer, A Piece of Summer, It's Summer, It's Pool, Let's Go!, Summer Pattern, or Colorful Season. Idol Stage '''- A stage decorated with fruits. A lot of people will be watching you from the corners! Poofy dresses and boots are the best style in this area. ''Songs': See you Tomorrow, Spring is Nice, Sign of Snow, Angel, Akiiro Seranade, or Beyond the Orange. Ball '''- An outdoor ballroom that takes place outside the castle. Gowns and heels are the best style in this area. ''Songs': Voices of Spring, Waltz of the Flowers, The Blue Danbue, The Merry Widow Waltz, Grand Waltz Brilliante, or Emperor Waltz. Special Stage '''- Depends on the Song: For Love Magic, the old Disco, For Re-Born, the old Idol Stage, and for Natsu "E" Natsu, the old Seaside Stage. ''Songs': Love Magic, Re-Born, or Natsu "e" Natsu. Gallery Juliana.gif|Concept art DZlFpqAU8AAAnyk.jpg|''osharemajo.com'' preview image when the game was announced h-103_59316_03.JPG.jpg|Concept art 16002501.jpg|English arcade flyer 16002502.jpg|English arcade flyer 16004801.jpg|English arcade flyer 16004802.jpg|English arcade flyer External Links Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance arcade manual Category:Games Category:Video Games